The Rescue Pt-2
by cd11
Summary: The storyline. It's been two years since the North African Campaign. The Rat Patrol are in France, attempting a rescue of an officer that was part of the July 20th plot to kill Hitler. This is the second installment to this story.


The Rescue- Part 2 A Rat Patrol story; All right to the characters and story of the Rat Patrol belong to its creators. The storyline. It's been two years since the North African Campaign. The Rat Patrol are in France, attempting a rescue of an officer that was part of the July 20th plot to kill Hitler. This is the second installment to this story.

The two condemned men were standing in the middle of the French countryside surrounded by their S.S. captors unaware that there were other eyes watching them as well.

Von Thoma looked around at the countryside. "Not a good situation, Hans." He said "There are not many options."

Hans Dietrich replied "There are options, just not very good ones." Looking toward the barrier in the middle of the road. "Underground, you think?"

Von Thoma considered this "Maybe." But got no further when an S.S. officer came charging up shouting "Silence, you traitorous swine! Anymore noise from you two, and you'll be in for the high jump right here and now!"

Both officers knew that these half grown S.S. boys were the most dangerous types.

"Back into the truck." The officer snarled. The two men were thrown back in the truck a S.S. Mann guarding them.

On the hill, the Rat Patrol prepared to strike. Troy looked around to his team. "Remember, we need to move fast. I'm guessing that there is more then one S.S. column on this road."

"What do you think our old friend; Capt. Hans Dietrich is going to say when we are the ones who rescue him." Moffitt said with a chuckle

"I don't know Jack." Troy replied. "Let's ask him"

Sitting in the back of the truck. Dietrich and Von Thoma were shocked to hear the sound of heavy machine gun fire. Shots and shouts of confusion came from the S.S. men as the Rat Patrol moved to the attack.

For a brief moment, Dietrich was transported back to North Africa, when he knew who this might be attacking. "No, not possible." He said to himself...

The two jeeps made their first run strafing the S.S. men as they roared past. Both jeeps came around on another run. Most of the S.S. men had been taken out on the first pass; the ones left still had fight in them. Tory tossed a grenade at the small group in front of the truck. The blast had seen them flying. While Moffitt saw to the remained in the back the S.S. Mann guarding Dietrich and Von Thoma was taking aim at their attackers. Dietrich kicked the S.S. Mann in the back sending his flying out of the truck, He swung his MPI on his prisoners intending to kill them, but a burst of machine gun fire sent him flying. The attack had taken less then five minutes. Troy dismounted and cautiously peered into the back of the truck. Hans Dietrich looked and saw his old opponent from the desert looking in at him.

"Good afternoon, ." Dietrich said. "A small world isn't it."

Troy had to agree "A long way from Tunisia." The patrol drove back from the field to their HQ. Dietrich and Von Thoma were handed over to G-2 and the medics.

Several hours later, while they were debriefing, Troy and Moffitt were sent for by Col. McNabb, their commanding officer. As they walked in they noticed bath Dietrich and Von Thoma were in the tent as well.

McNabb gestured to the two chairs at the table. "Have a seat gentlemen, our tow guests have given us a lot of information to chew on. It seems that maybe the plot to eliminate Hitler may still be in play." Troy and Moffitt looked to each other. "How is that possible? The men responsible were killed or captured." Troy said

"That's very true Sgt. Troy." Dietrich told him. Stauffenburg and the others in Berlin were killed. However here in France the plot worked far better." Von Thoma spoke up "That is correct. We ere far better organized. Army command in Paris had arrested over 1200 S.S. and Gestapo men within 20 minutes and did not fir a single shot." McNabb agreed "They were better organized here. The trouble was the man that was the backbone of their organization was taken out a play a few days before the 20th.'

"If this man were available, then possibly the coup could still be saved." Dietrich said flatly.

"Where is he Captain?" Moffitt asked. Gesturing to the map. "He is here, in a converted hospital. The village is called Sainte-Foy-de-Montgommery." McNabb said.

"We also have the technical services of the armored corp her as well." Von Thoma added "Technical details of the Knig Tigher are here. Armor specs, fuel consumption, every detail."

"But the man in the hospital is the first priority. If we rescue him, maybe we can end this war." Dietrich said.

"Captain" Troy began "You have a lot of faith in this man. Does one man have the influence to change the balance here?" Dietrich looks to McNabb who nods, "Yes he does. For you see the man that we are discussing here is Field Marshall General Erwin Rommel."

McNabb says "That's right, Sam. If we rescue him. Maybe we end the war."

To be continued.


End file.
